1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a rack and an updating method thereof; in particular, to a rack and a method thereof for simultaneously updating a plurality of basic input output systems.
2. Related Art
Generally, every motherboard in a server has a basic input output system (BIOS) memory storing firmware of a basic input output system. It is necessary for the firmware stored in the memory, to be updated in order to maintain the server and update its some functions. To update the present firmware of the basic input output system, the manager has to take the memory apart and then to use an updating equipment to write a new version or any version of the firmware into the memory, so as to update the firmware stored in the memory.
However, the more the need of the server, the more the motherboards in the server are, thereby providing better services. When the basic input output systems of many motherboards are updated in the above mentioned manner, the worker has to update the basic input output systems of all of the motherboards in the sever one by one. This causes the working time spent on the updating of the basic input output systems being too long, and reduces the efficiency of firmware updating.